


Lionheart

by BDBriggs



Series: Briggs the Seeker [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBriggs/pseuds/BDBriggs
Summary: Briggs meets the King for the first time. As far as first meetings go, it's...surprisingly average, considering the length of their friendship.





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how my first fic was from the perspective of "what if Briggs actually got the job," when I've never counted that as "canon." Here's how things actually went down. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece of self-indulgent fluff =)

Briggs dismounted her horse and tossed the reins to a stable hand, taking care to drop some coppers into his palm. With a nod of thanks, she headed up the stairs to Stormwind’s Keep. She didn’t usually go straight to the Keep after getting home from Northrend, but her son had asked for a book she couldn’t find and she’d decided to check the Keep’s library. The guards knew her and allowed her inside with a nod. She sprinted up the long hallway, only slowing when she reached the doors to the library. The librarian smiled at her as she walked in.

“Hello,” Briggs greeted, “I was wondering if you had a book? I can’t find the damn thing anywhere.” She walked to the counter and passed the man a slip of paper with the book’s name and author on it. “I believe it’s Dwarven history. It’s for my son.”

The librarian inspected the paper. “It looks familiar, but I don’t think we have it on the shelves. Let me check our inventory. If I don’t find it, we can order it for you.”

Briggs nodded and thanked the librarian, who disappeared into the back room. She wandered over to one of the shelves, selected a book at random, and began flipping through the pages. She figured that if she had time to kill, she may as well find something interesting to read.  

She’d barely gotten through a paragraph when a weight slammed into her from behind with an audible “oomf!” She twisted around, the book thankfully still in hand, and looked down at the culprit. A young boy hugged her around the waist, his face buried in her cloak. A man rushed into the room after him, his eyes wide at the scene before him.

“I’m sorry!” The man said, obviously shocked. “He doesn’t—I’ve never seen him do this.”

Briggs gave him a small, if bewildered, smile. “It’s alright,” she said distantly. The man in front of her looked familiar, somehow. He could only be described as _large_ ; he stood at least a head taller than Briggs and easily two of her side-by-side. He wore a blue tunic and brown trousers that did absolutely nothing to hide his impressive build. His long brown hair was pulled back into a wild ponytail, though some strands escaped to frame a face crisscrossed with scars. Movement from the boy still attached to her waist brought her gaze downward. The boy was dressed similarly to the man she had originally assumed to be his father, but had an all too familiar blond head of hair, which Briggs ruffled fondly.

“Why hello there, Anduin,” she said, amusement coloring her voice. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Prince Anduin pulled back at last and grinned up at her. “I knew it was you! I saw you walk up the steps from the balcony.”

Briggs grinned back at him. “Did you run all the way down here just to see me?” She burst out laughing when Anduin nodded sheepishly. “You’re going to send your guards to early graves, you know.”

“His father, as well,” the man in the doorway grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Briggs blinked at him. His words took a moment to sink in, and she straightened in surprise. The man was the newly returned _King_. “Oh!” Briggs dipped into a bow. “Your Majesty. Forgive me.”

The man—the King—frowned at her but waved it off. The librarian chose that moment to emerge from the back room.

“Here it is, Briggs. Will you be borrowing it, or buying it?” He asked, unperturbed by the scene before him.

Briggs ruffled Anduin’s hair again. “Why don’t you head to our usual spot, if you’ve time? I’ll finish up my business here and join you.” Anduin nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his father’s hand, pulling him out of the room. The King left with one last bewildered frown over his shoulder. Briggs re-shelved the book she had been reading and waited a moment for them to be out of earshot before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Oh, Light, I had no idea who he was.”

The librarian chuckled, but not unkindly. “You’re not the only one. He’s been gone long enough that most of us don’t recognize him without the armor.”

“I’m glad I’m not alone. What do you think of him, so far?” Briggs asked.

The librarian leaned his elbows on the counter. “I think he’s a damn good father, that’s for sure. He dotes on the Prince, and the Prince obviously loves him dearly.”

Briggs smiled. “Good. You have no idea how reassuring that is to hear.”

“I know how much you worry about the Prince,” the librarian smiled back, “and I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him happier. The Prince doesn’t trust so easily, after Lady Prestor’s betrayal, but he seems to have bounced back from the whole ordeal. Now, let’s get this book settled so you can be on your way. It will be two gold to buy it.”

Briggs deposited the coins in his palm, thanked him, and rushed further into the Keep. She and Anduin used to meet on a small, secluded balcony near the back of the Keep. Lord Fordragon had suggested they use it when Lady Prestor had tried to keep Briggs away from the Prince. She shoved her book into her bag and slowed her steps as she neared the balcony. The guards outside nodded to her, so she peered out the door. The King and Prince sat across from each other, the former listening as Anduin chattered happily. Briggs leaned against the doorway with a smile, which grew to a full-fledged grin as Anduin noticed her presence and launched up to hug her again.

She rocked back exaggeratedly. “Oof! What have they been feeding you? I swear you’ve doubled in size since I last saw you!” She exclaimed.

Anduin laughed, bright and bursting. “I grew! Bolvar said I must have had a growth spurt.”

Briggs ruffled his hair again, laughing when he swatted her hand away. “He’s right. Just a few months ago you were up to my knees,” she teased with a wink.

“I was not!” Anduin protested, turning to his father, “Really, I wasn’t!”

The King laughed, his eyes twinkling. “You were quite small when I last saw you,” he said solemnly, “perhaps you stayed small while I was gone?”

Anduin shook his head forcefully. “I didn’t!” He tugged at Briggs’ cloak. “Tell him I didn’t!”

Briggs laughed. “Oh, alright. You’ve grown two or three inches, I think.”

“So,” the King smiled bemusedly, “Who is your friend, Anduin?”

Anduin plopped back down on the bench, his grip on Briggs’ cloak overbalancing her and pulling her with him. “This is Briggs!”

Briggs righted herself and extended a hand to the King in greeting, relaxing minutely when he shook it and didn’t crush her hand in his grip. “I’m an adventurer,” she explained, “I did some work in Theramore a few years ago and befriended Lady Proudmoore. When she learned I was both tough and good with children, she asked me if I was interested in becoming a plainclothes bodyguard for Anduin. She brought me to Stormwind to meet him, and we got along just fine. I was all set to begin work when Lady Prestor rejected me.” Briggs frowned. “I suppose that makes sense, now.” The King’s face had grown stormy at Prestor’s name, so she continued. “Anduin and I kept in touch, though. I live in Elwynn Forest, so I was able to visit him often. Lord Fordragon suggested we use this balcony to avoid Lady Prestor’s ire.”

The King raised a brow at her. “What do you mean?”

Anduin giggled. “She used to climb up here,” he said, pointing to the balcony railing, “it was really funny!”

Briggs grinned, mildly embarrassed to admit to the King that she had snuck into the Keep to visit his son. “Before you tell me I’m a horrible influence, let me remind you it was Lord Fordragon’s idea.”

The King’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he obviously fought to school the grin off his face. “I’ll be sure to scold him for smuggling Anduin’s friend and protector into the Keep,” he deadpanned. Anduin laughed so hard he doubled over. The King cracked a grin at his son’s mirth before cocking his head at her. “Were you still interested in the position?”

Briggs shook her head. “Oh, no, but thank you. It doesn’t look like he particularly needs it anymore. It appears the largest threat to Anduin’s life has been dealt with.” Anduin nodded in agreement. “Besides, I’m not exactly desperate for work, and my skills are better suited to the conflict in Northrend. Speaking of my travels,” she took off her backpack and rooted through it, “I believe I have something for you, Anduin.” She plopped a bright red scale as large as a dinner plate into his lap. “I found this in the snow in Dragonblight. Someone must have shed it; it’s in perfect condition.”

Anduin ran his hands over it before turning it this way and that. “Thank you! It’s so pretty.”

“You’re welcome,” Briggs said warmly. The clock tower struck six, the distant sound of bells reaching their ears.

“Aw,” Anduin pouted, “I guess we have to go.”

The King chuckled. “It is time to eat.” He considered Briggs for a moment. “Dine with us?” He asked.

Anduin grinned and tugged her cloak again. “Please?”

“If you’d like,” Briggs said, to which Anduin nodded enthusiastically. “Would you like me to hold onto that scale for you until after dinner?” She asked, receiving another nod. She put the scale back in her bag and stood. “Lead the way, Your Highness.” Anduin darted off immediately, the royal guards stationed outside nearly jogging to keep up. Briggs was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  She turned around to face the King, who crossed his arms at her.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen him this excited since I returned,” he said. “I wanted to thank you. He obviously adores you.”

Briggs smiled a little bashfully. “He is rather demure, for a child his age. I’ll count any laugh or smile I can coax out of him as a success. Though I hear your presence has helped him greatly.”

The King rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope so. I want nothing more than his happiness.”

“If you want my advice,” Briggs offered, “keep doing whatever you’re doing. It’s working. He looks healthier and happier than I’ve ever seen him before, and he is so openly affectionate with you.”

The King huffed out a small laugh. “Thank you. That is more reassuring than you realize. We should get inside before Anduin notices our absence, but I wanted to ask you to visit whenever you are able. My son adores you; you are welcome to the Keep any time.”

Briggs dipped her head. “Thank you, your Majesty. I’ll make sure to visit whenever my travels bring me this way.” She followed the King into the Keep, heart lighter than it had been in months.

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a friendship that will last f̶o̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ until Varian's death =')


End file.
